happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Skirmish
Español= :"Si le cortas la cabeza a la serpiente, el cuerpo morirá" :― Metodología de Skirmish Skirmish es un personaje de HTF:AD creado por XMC-Grim-Reaper. Consiste en un líder de su facción de la DP, reconocido por su gran ego y poca capacidad de razonar sobre la ira. Aspecto Skirmish viste, si es que se cuenta como vestuario, un collar con dientes de tree friends, botas negras en buen estado, una armadura para su brazo derecho hecha de trozos de metal, un celular que aun funciona adherido a su antebrazo izquierdo por cinta adhesiva, una banda roja en su brazo izquierdo con el emblema de su facción y un cubre bocas metálico con el símbolo de su facción en el respirador. Trae en la espalda una mochila verde luminoso que es atravesado por 2 vigas de madera; de estas mismas está extendida la piel de sus víctimas y cuelgan organos, huesos, dientes, y demas cosas de las ramas; de aparte tiene algo similar a una caña de pescar que se dobla a la izquierda, de esta cuelga un cráneo humano, un ojo, un diente y una mano. Tiene un vendaje que le cubre la mitad de la cara con un gran agujero ensangrentado en el ojo. Físicamente le destaca su piel cobre, su cola en mal estado, sus bigotes torcidos y sus muchas cicatrices y heridas. Descripcion Skirmish es el líder de su propia facción de la DP. Siendo uno de los líderes más destacados y brutales, Skirmish es reconocido por ser un atacador sin plan alguno, llevando a su facción a asaltos desorganizados y sorpresa que, sorprendentemente, son muy efectivos. Suelen hacer ataques rápidos a cualquier punto, sea bajo tierra o sobre esta, y escabullirse con todo lo que puedan agarrar. Una de las cosas que más notan a la facción de Skirmish de otras facciones es su método para atacar a los enemigos de una manera eficiente. En lugar de ataques organizados en puntos claves, ellos hacen ataques no organizados sorpresa en puntos cualquiera y atacan más ferozmente. Una vez terminan con el área de saqueo, se llevan todo lo que pueden y se van. En el ámbito militar que sería acabar con resistencia, militares o incluso otras facciones del DP, ellos usan un ataque mucho más caótico: se enfocan en matar unidades principales o importantes de sus enemigos, como serian capitanes o comandantes; para acabar con ellos, los atacan en masa y luego huyen. Aprovechándose del pánico enemigo y el desconcierto, luego surgen y los eliminan uno a uno sin ningún orden, atacando de todos lados a todas partes. A pesar de lo efectivo que son sus estrategias, hay un punto clave en Skirmish que suele volcar la estrategia de cabeza: su ira incontrolable. El estrés de la situación, cuando las cosas no van a su favor o la frustración suelen dejarlo muy enojado lo que hace que pierda la razón y ataque por atacar, ignorando su propio bienestar y factores clave como el número de enemigos y que fácilmente lo pueden acabar; esta única debilidad le causa la mayoría de las muertes. Armas Lanza de Chatarra : Hecha con un palo de escoba, cinta adhesiva y un pedazo afilado de avión, esta misma, aunque de aspecto mediocre, es un arma muy efectiva. Teniendo una hoja muy afilada y un rango medio-largo muy respetable, esta arma es perfecta para ataques precisos y rápidos y para mantener al oponente lejos una distancia. Si fuera poco, la hoja está envenenada en veneno matarratas, para contrarrestar a las otras facciones del DP, y si es con otros oponentes, esta imbuida en agua de alcantarilla, conteniendo varias enfermedades y toxinas. Ventajas Letal contra DP y demás objetivos Rango medio-largo respetable Desventajas Hay instancias en las que se rompe. Garras : Eltiempo de tanto usarlas, las ha refinado y afilado a niveles extremos. Usándolas cuando las situaciones salen mal, como si se rompe su lanza, sus garras son destacables por dejar un impacto fuerte en su víctima, infectarle de enfermedades y hacer al oponente sangrar fuertemente. Ventajas Defensa natural Causa hemorragia Desventajas No tan durables como parecen Caracter Suele ser una persona estratégica y seria, enfocándose en paciencia y en esperar a su oponente para preparar emboscadas; sin embargo, su furia incontrolable da grandes vuelcos a su estrategia. Poderes y habilidades Hijo de Dr. Simi : Su tiempo en las alcantarillas lo hace muy resistente a las enfermedades. Jaque mate : Usa la estrategia de manera eficiente y mortífera. ¡A las armas, hermanos! : Es líder de una facción entera por lo que comanda a miles a su antojo. Debilidades y contraataques Bomba Tsar : Su incontrolable ira, aunque devastadora para sus oponentes, lo dejan muy vulnerable. Amistades/Neutrales/Enemistades Aqui se especifican las relaciones de Skirmish con los demas personajes. Amistades Shank : Son facciones aliadas; no parecen llevarse mal. Neutral N/A Enemistades Todos los demas : Militares o del DP, niños o viejos, los quiere a todos muertos a excepción de sus aliados y los devotos a su orden. Frases/Gestos :"¡Hora de la cena!" :― Skirmish durante las emboscadas :"¡Jajaja, estais todos muertos!" :― Skirmish victorioso Apariciones Skirmish apareció en los siguientes episodios de las siguientes series: HTF:AD TBA Asesinatos Listado cronológicamente. HTF:AD TBA Muertes Suelen involucrar su mandíbula o su cola. Su ratio de supervivencia es de 73% Muertes En orden cronológico Heridas En orden cronológico Curiosidades Su tendencia a coleccionar partes del cuerpo de sus víctimas como trofeos es referencia a Predator. Sus vendas en la mitad de la cara insinúan que el fue un paciente de un hospital probablemente secuestrado por la DP. Su lanza tiene un ojo clavado en el área sin la cabeza de la lanza; se especula que es su ojo. Su facción es la más civil de todo el DP, teniendo un gran orden, un sistema monetario y hasta cosas tecnológicas. Es el primer personaje de la DP con el suficiente intelecto para operar un celular. |-| English= Full name Creator Image Country Fear(s) Gender Likes Dislikes Species Color Size Age Relatives Friends Enemies Lover(s) First Kill Kill Count First Death Deaths Debut Last appearance Number of appearances Note: This custom template is a hybrid of this wikia's infobox and the english wikia's infobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje name is a character from HTF:AD created by XMC-Grim-Reaper. He/She/It consists of Details Appearance Character wears Clothing Physically, Character is a & Details Character bio info :v (Optional) Background Story "" (Optional) Weaponry Weapon : Advantages Detalles Detalles Disadvantages Details Details Mood Abilities & Powers : : : Weaknesses & Weakpoints : : : Relations This tab refers to the Character's relations with other characters. Friends [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Neutral [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Enemies [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Quotes/Gestures :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje Roles Character appeared on the following episodes. Serie Episodio Serie Episodio Murders Listed chronologically. Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Deaths & Injuries Character's deaths involve Details Deaths Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details Injuries Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details (Optional)Employments Según visto en episodios. Empleo.-Episodio Trivia Category:Deep Plague Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Ratas Categoría:Roedores Categoría:Mamiferos Categoría:Personajes Adultos Categoría:Personajes con Ropa Categoría:Personajes Marrones Categoría:Personajes Malignos Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters Categoría:Personajes de uso libre Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Personajes con heridas permanentes